My Own Ace
by hollhermosa
Summary: Abe/Miha.It all started with their first lose, and begun in their first kiss.  Mihashi feels a little sick, and only Abe notices. Abe seems to be noticing a few other things about Mihashi...  Post season 1, beginning of Season 2.  Used to be called My Ace
1. Not What Meets The Eyes

Hollhermosa here! So here it is! _My Own Ace! _Bum! Bum! Bumm! It's un-betaed so sorry for any mistakes. ^^

NOTE: My old account ninjacat-uchiha54 used to have this story up as _ My Ace_, but I forgot my email and can't log in. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS OFF FANFICTION!

I don't own Ookiko Fuributte. Asa Higuchi does. :P

WARNINGS: None for this chapter. Might be some MihaxAbe later on. :3

**Abe**: Don't tell me I get to make out with Mihashi… Do I?

**Hollhermosa**: Only if yah want tah… 83

**Abe**: o_O

**Mihashi**: =v=

Chapter 1 Not What Meets the Eye

**One Week Before: **

Abe stared dumbfounded at the pitcher in front of him.

_He shook my sign.. He really shook it!_

Abe chucked the baseball with way too much force back to his pitcher. He saw the pitcher wince a little as it hit his glove. The batter walked casually to first, so that three bases were now filled.

_Only one strikeout and loaded bases…_

"Hey Ump! Time?"

The Umpire nodded and called Time. Abe furiously threw his face guard on the ground and ran up to the pitcher's mound.

"Hey! What is your problem Mihashi!"

He had the pitcher's shirt collar in his hands as he lightly shook him. Mihashi avoided Abe's fury driven gaze.

"I signaled for a fastball, why'd you throw a slider! A damn slow one too! I thought you wouldn't shake my signs! Mihashi! MIHASHI! Are you even listening to me!"

Mihashi's small trembling caught Abe off guard. He was shivering, but not of fear.

"Easy Abe! Calm down!"

Called the captain, Hanai, as he separated the short circuiting battery.

_Relaization hit Abe, he was always yelling and coming quick to the wrong answers! Mihashi didn't shake his sign. He had only been unable to throw the pitch._

"Get off the Field"

"What?"

"You heard me Mihashi, get off the field you need a cooldown and some rest."

Abe tried to be as gently as possible, but the defeated looking pitcher put his head down and headed to the dugout.

_I-I don't know what to do with him anymore…_

Abe thought darkly.

The game had continued with Hanai pitching. They'd lost 5-1. The only score being Tajima's lucky homerun. Mihashi sat outside the dugout, unmoving, and silent. Tajima occasionally would try to get him back in, but he had no luck then. Abe tried to work up some nerve and go talk to him, but he kept thinking to himself,

_He hates me… He really must hate me now. I'll never work up the nerve to tell him… to tell him that-_

**Back to the Present:**

Mihashi didn't show up for school all week and Abe, along with the rest of the team, was getting worried. It was Friday, and Coach had told Abe to call Mihashi and inform him of the discussion at practice.

_Okay guys! Next week is Spring Break so I've booked a lake house to train. You are all required to come unless you are mysteriously killed by a bus, but as that will never happen, SHOW UP! We'll take the bus from the school campus Saturday night at five. Bring your gear guys, cause we've got a baseball field and batting cages to ourselves! We'll return the following Saturday night around eight. _

So now Abe was calling Mihashi over and over again, but he kept getting the same old,

_Uh, Mihashi Ren here… I-I can't make it to the, uh, phone right now so leave a mess-message…_

Abe was pissed, he didn't want to have to go to Mihashi's house…

_What if he really is mad at me? Why should- No. I'll go. Coach would flay me alive if I didn't anyways._

**End of Chapter one! Hope you enjoyed. And sorry if it's a little short, Chapter two will be longer! (And I'll try and put it up in a week )**

**Next Chapter****: **Abe has to go to the Mihashi's place to tell Ren about the Lake House training trip. ;) What mischief will the team get into at the lake house?


	2. M Mihashi is not Home… Or is he?

Here's the long awaited chapter two!

I don't own Ookiko Fuributte. Asa Higuchi does. :P

WARNINGS: None for this chapter. Might be some MihaxAbe later on. :3

**Abe**: Why the hell did it take you so long?

**Hollhermosa**: Stuff…

**Abe**: o_O

**Hollhermosa:** SHUDDUP!

**Mihashi**: P-P-Please don't yell at Abe-kun. It's my f-f-fault.

**Abe: **HOW THE HELL IS IT YOUR FAULT!

**Mihashi: ** TvT

**Abe: ** S-Sorry for yelling… It's fine Mihashi.

**Hollhermosa:** Look at little Abe being all nice and stuff for once. :3

**Abe:** I-I can be nice. =o-o=

**Tajima: **NOW GROW A PAIR AND ASK MIHASHI OUT!

-Akward Silence-

Chapter 2 M-Mihashi is not Home… Or is he?

Abe was standing directly outside the Mihashi residence. He paused, before hesitantly pushing the buzzer.

"Hey, it's Abe, Takaya. I need to see Mihashi-kun"

"Oh! Abe! What a pleasant surprise! I'll come right out to show you in!"

had the most sweet voice, it was motherly and tender, unlike his own mother. Not to say his mother was mean or a bad mother, it was just not a direct relationship he had with her. Moments later the figure of walked around the house to meet him. Her gate suggested that of a giddy school girl.

"Oh Abe! Ren will be so happy to see you! He's been quite down in the dumps lately…"

She seemed a little distant, Abe bowed and extended his greeting.

**A few hours later:**

"Thank you for your hospitality, this tea tastes great"

Abe was seated at the Mihashi's dinner table across from .

"Oh, it's my pleasure. I do apologize for the wait, I did not know that Ren was showering. He shouldn't take much longer"

Abe nodded, and then dared to ask,

"So what's been going on with Mihashi-kun? He's been absent for quite awhile. Is he alright?"

The woman in front of him smiled a warm grin, that seemed to ease every thought in Abe's mind.

"Oh, he's just had some kind of flu. The doctor prescribed him some antibiotics, and he should be in school after spring break. May I even say he should be ready to be up and running by tomorrow morning!"

**Mihashi's POV:**

"Ren! Abe's here! I'll go get him."

Before He could even retaliate, he heard his mother head out front.

_Ohhh… No… I don't…want Abe to… yell at me. He's p-probably here to kick me off the t-team…_

Mihashi quickly tried to untangle himself from the cocoon of sheets he was under, failing miserably, he fell to the floor. As he heard the voices downstairs he blurted out the only accuse in his head.

"I-I'm showing! I'll be r-right down!"

Truth was he simply wanted to calm down and retrace his thoughts. The best thing to do would be resign before Abe even kicked him off… Without even thinking he pulled on a fresh t-shirt and some sweatpants, and trudged downstairs.

He refused to look into Abe's dark piercing eyes, he could feel them, but he would not look.

"Ren! I'll leave you two alone for now. Call if you need anything!"

His mother practically skipped out of the room.

"Mihashi."

He continued to stare at his feet, as he slowly sat across from his catcher.

"Mihashi. Look at Me."

The urge to obey overcame his hesitance, and he slowly raised his eyes to Abe's.

"You look terrible… I-I'm sorry I yelled at you to get off the field, but I didn't want you to get hurt. Y-You seemed sick."

A small blush crept up Abe's face. Mihashi's cheeks flushed into a perfect red color, as if to match Abe's.

The catcher slowly regained control over his skin pigments, and he swallowed before speaking again.

"Coach booked a lake house to travel to and train at over Spring Break. Today's Friday, and she wants us to meet at the school campus tomorrow night at 5 and we'll take the bus there. You'll need your gear, and we'll be returning the following Saturday night around eight."

Mihashi stared at Abe dumbfounded.

_I thought I was being kicked of the team… _

"O-Okay. I'll be there. Thank you for coming-"

A loud rumble filled the room, it's source, Mihashi's stomach.

"Mihashi! DID YOU WEIGH YOURSELF!"

**End of Chapter two! Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to post a new chapter every Monday, or more than once a week if you're lucky. **

**Next Chapter****: **LAKE HOUSE SHINANIGANS! Abe is pissed at himself for having dirty, dirty, thoughts. ;)

_747 words! Oh yeahh!_


End file.
